


Shower Interrupted

by DesiredPerfection



Series: Gay Adventures [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom!Nines, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredPerfection/pseuds/DesiredPerfection
Summary: Nines desperately needed a shower.He hadn’t expected to find the very man he’s been lusting for months within the showers, washing himself and cannot help but stare, his gaze lingering, wanting.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Gay Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Shower Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing smut? *laughs* More likely than you think.
> 
> This was my birthday gift to Nines :)

Normally, there was no need for an android to shower and under different circumstances, Nines mostly likely wouldn’t be in the precinct’s locker room, pulling at his mud-soaked clothes, in a desperate attempt to get them off, trying to ignore the disgusting feel of it all against his skin yet he couldn’t. He finally slid off the turtleneck, his arms colliding with another as he did so and when he took a glance at himself, he looked absolutely disgusting, drenched in mud from head to toe, and he could have sworn that there was something crawling in his hair.

He ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing at the mud inside of it, a leaf falling out as he did so, and his shoulders slumping in relief, noting that it hadn’t been a bug like he originally thought it was.

“Thank god,” he muttered under his breath. 

Next came off his jeans and he got out of them with relative ease, trying to ignore the mud that clung onto him as he took them off. Taking another glance in the mirror, he couldn’t help but gag in disgust from how foul he looked, his once polished appearance was now a mess and he desperately hoped that a hot shower would fix everything, it had to, right?

He could hardly stand the sight of himself and without much thought, he headed into the showers, quick to register the sound of water running, meaning there was a shower on already and that someone was here. However, whoever it was, most definitely wasn’t in the android’s sight. Nines reasoned that the man must be at one of the showers in the far back and with much interest, headed further back into the showers, only to be greeted by the backside of a muscular man.

Nines felt his mouth go dry at the sight, unable to tear away his gaze as the man scrubbed away at his body, not seeming to take notice of the android’s presence.

He couldn’t help the way his eyes swept over the man’s body, ingraining every last detail of it into his memory.

Nines had seen the man around the precinct before and while he doesn’t work firsthand with him, he’d be lying if his gaze hadn’t fallen on the man at times, specifically his backside, and there it was, in all its naked glory.

Gavin Reed, his scanners told him the man’s name.

However, he’s hesitant to make the detective aware of his presence, aware that the man has his own prejudices against androids. His predecessor had shared his memories with him, about how horribly the detective had treated Connor, threatening him and even going so far as to nearly kill him. After that, Nines quickly lost interest in the detective, finding his character to be far too problematic for his liking and instead got absorbed in his work. 

Nines decided that it would be better to ignore the _arousal_ bubbling within him and head to one of the showers towards the front, not wanting to disturb the detective who seemed to be swept up in the heated shower he was taking. He finally torn his eyes away from the man’s backside, and stepped away, navigating towards the front of the showers and just as he took his first step, his foot slipped on the soapy water and he couldn’t help the noise that came out of his mouth as he tried to balance himself yet couldn’t. 

Instead of colliding head first into the tile, he felt rough, calloused hands grip his waist, hoisting him up and he blinked in surprise, registering that the detective was the one whose hands were on him, letting out a startled yelp in surprise, “T-Thank you.”

“No problem, couldn’t help but notice the guy who’s been staring at my ass,” the man let out a deep throaty chuckle and the android craned his neck back, his eyes meeting the other’s, who seemed oddly amused by their current situation. His thirium pump thudded in his chest and he felt light-headed, cheeks flushing as he tried to speak yet he couldn’t muster up a word, and instead, pursed his lips into a small pout.

“Cat’s got your tongue?” he laughed once again, and slowly loosened his grip on the android’s waist, eventually pulling his hands away and Nines couldn’t help the small, pitiful whine that escaped from him, wishing that those hands stayed longer than that.

Instead, one of the hands swept back the hair covering his face and the man grimaced once he had gotten a good look at him, probably displeased that Nines held such an overbearing resemblance to Connor and hell, Nines couldn’t help but dislike it as well sometimes.

“Detective?” he whispered softly, trying to hide his nervousness about their current situation, swallowing down the questions he had for the detective.

“An android, fucking showering,” the detective muttered under his breath, before pulling away from Nines as if he had been burned and glanced around, reaching for the soap bar and scrubbing his hands, furiously, like he had just touched something extremely dirty.

Nines couldn’t help the feeling of anger that bubbled up inside of him as he slid into a shower nearby, brooding in silence, clenching his fists.

He had never felt _rejection_ before and for a moment, he could have sworn that the detective was interested in him as well, it sure seemed like it, the way the man’s gaze roamed his body, and how he hadn’t immediately let go of the android once he helped him back onto his feet.

“Fuckers can really do it all nowadays,” he heard the detective exclaim, loud enough for the android to hear as if he purposefully wanted to hurt Nines.

Nines ignored him.

He reached for the bottle of shampoo, squeezing a generous amount onto his palm before scrubbing at his hair, sighing in content as the mud began to loosen its hold on him. It was finally coming out and he couldn’t be happier, momentarily forgetting about his anger, and the man who was only a few feet away from him. 

It was satisfying, feeling his muddy coarse hair become soft once again, a small sound of content leaving his lips as he slicked his hair back with water and decided to focus on his body instead, scrubbing at the grime covering it, nearly melting in content as the hot water cascaded down onto him, washing everything from the pursuit earlier. While it had ended up with the suspect in cuffs, taken into questioning, the chase surely hadn’t been too fun, shoved into the mud on multiple occasions, ruining one of the android’s most favorite turtlenecks, along with his entire outfit as well. 

The dirt washed away from his body, and he let out a small huff, leaning his head back as he hummed, washing away the events of earlier along with the detective’s hands on his hips. However, instead of calming himself down, he found himself getting worked up as he traced where the man had gripped him, his lower region feeling oddly warm, something he wasn’t quite used to.

Nines heard the other shower turn off and the man’s footsteps as he began to leave, it didn't stop the feeling of disappointment that set in his stomach, wanting, and craving, something more from their brief encounter.

His cock gave a small twitch at that thought and it’s only then that he began to pay attention to himself, he might as well since nobody would give him the time of day he so desperately wanted.

Especially the detective, who immediately turned away from him upon realizing that he was an android, and not human like the man had originally thought.

He let out a long sigh, irritated.

He wrapped a hand around his length, pumping himself and let his preconstruction software run its course, cheeks flushing as he reached out to the wall, trying to steady himself as images flickered through his mind of what could have happened here.

Detective Reed bending him over, telling him to be a good boy as he fucks into him from behind, gripping his hips tightly as the android’s name spills from his lips.

He bit down on his lower lip, jerking himself off faster, trying to contain himself yet he couldn’t. 

Another preconstruction ran through his mind, where the detective is hoisting him up, fucking him against the wall and kissing him, like he’s been starving this entire time. Nines would kiss him back, let him fuck as much as he wanted to, his cock bouncing against his belly as the man used him as he pleased.

He shuddered at the thought, forcing his eyes open as he felt himself coming to an end, the tip of his cock flushed pink, oozing precum which only aided in his pleasure, a far more suitable lubricant in comparison to water which made him stroke himself more and more, letting out small exhales, trying to keep it in once he realized how unprofessional it was, to do something like this, in the showers of his workplace.

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn.

He wanted, he truly wanted the detective.

Nines wanted the man buried deep inside of him, fucking into him, like he needed it as much as he did.

Just as he’s about to come undone, he heard something, likely a soap bar dropping and a familiar voice rang out, “Holy fucking shit.”

He thought Detective Reed had left.

His hand was still wrapped tightly around his cock and he made no move to look behind him where his scanners indicated the noise source was present, and instead, squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wash away the embarrassment yet he couldn’t. He didn’t want to open his eyes, knowing that the detective would likely make fun of him and so he didn’t.

“You’re such a _needy_ slut,” he heard the detective murmur under his breath and sensed the man taking another step closer to him. He couldn’t help but tremble as he felt the man’s breath ghost his neck, still squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to face reality as of now. 

“Coming in here, oogling at my ass when you’ve got this,” the detective hissed and Nines felt a hand cup his ass, squeezing the tender flesh softly, causing him to let out a small whimper, his cock aching for release against his belly.

“Tell me,” the man paused, his hand lifting from the android’s ass before coming down on it, the flesh swelling red just like a human’s. This only seemed to aid in the detective’s arousal and he leaned in, close, “What do you want?”

Nines wanted a lot of things.

He needed time to process yet if he took too long, who knows if the detective would remain here with him? In a split second, Detective Reed could leave him here, high and dry, and walk out without a care in the world.

“F-Fuck me,” he licked his lips, finally gathering enough courage to open his eyes again, meeting the detective’s eyes, blown wide with lust.

“If that’s what you want, _sweetheart_ ,” the man purred and the hand had been replaced with the man’s warm body, grinding against him with need.

He could feel the cock pressing up against his ass and while it wasn’t fully erect, he could tell that it would be in no time as long as he kept up his ministrations. He grinded back onto the man’s cock, causing moans to tumble from his lips, and a low growl to escape as well.

“Stop it,” he demanded.

Nines kept going, feeling the hot flesh poking at him with much interest.

“I said,” a hand yanked at his hair, causing him to let out a small whine, feeling the man’s breath against his ear as he whispered, “Stop it.”

Immediately, he stopped his ministrations, going still.

“So you can listen, and if you can listen, you could have seen the sign saying that the showers were occupied, right?” the detective asked and Nines searched through his memories for the brief glance he had given the door before stepping in. He hardly paid attention to the sign, in a rush to clean the muck from his body, but now that he recalled it, it had said it was occupied.

He had walked into this himself.

“I-I-I hadn’t noticed,” he stuttered out in response, feeling one of the man’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him closer and fondling the android’s chest, rolling one of the sensitive buds, pinching it, listening to him sharply inhale at the newfound sensation.

“Hadn’t noticed, huh,” the detective pondered over the android’s words before pinching at his nipple again, a soft moan escaping from parted lips. He felt the man’s head dip down and the next thing he knew, they were nipping at his neck, like he was trying to mark him up. This continued for a few moments and Nines couldn’t help the feeling of arousal that shot through him once the detective bit down on the soft jugular of his neck, licking and sucking at that particular spot. When his lips finally retreated, he heard the detective pipe up once again, “You noticed, and you chose to walk in, watching me wash myself like a bitch in heat.”

Nines shook his head, insisting that most definitely weren’t his intentions once he walked in, he had meant to clean himself however gotten distracted instead.

“T-That’s not what my intentions were!” he scrambled to say, feeling the man’s lips against his ear, biting softly on his earlobe, a needy moan escaping from the android.

“I could feel it, you know? Every time you looked at me in the precinct with that heated gaze of yours, like you wanted to be buried deep inside of me,” the detective grunted out the words, his other hand cupping the android’s chest, rubbing and pinching his sensitive nipples, listening to the breathy moans and soft ah’s spilling from his lips.

“It’s a shame that you can’t put this to use with me, Nines,” the man’s left hand slid down to cup the android’s aching cock and Nines nearly sobbed, finally feeling a touch different from his own, trying to not cum on the spot, biting down on his lower lip, watching as the detective jerked him off, the hot water pelting down on the both of them.

“I-I-I don’t mind,” Nines uttered out and his sensors are suddenly overloaded with the feeling of pleasure and he’s begging for it, for the detective to touch him more.

“Please,” the android gasped loudly, begging now, “P-Please m-more!”

“Like a cockhungry slut,” he heard the detective hiss under his breath and the hand wrapped around his cock jerked him off faster, his breathing growing heavy as his orgasm drew closer, and then suddenly, the hand stopped, his cock weeping as it pulled away from him.

“D-Detective?” Nines whined as the man pulled away from him and instead, sat on the stone bench in the middle of the showers and beckoned for the android to follow after him which he quickly did after he flicked the shower off, the water stopping.

“So needy for me,” the detective was stroking his own cock now and Nines slid to the floor, licking his lips like he was expecting to suck off the man.

Instead, he felt the man’s fingers tangle themselves in his hair, and instead of dragging him onto his hard cock, the detective held him a good distance away from it, like he was trying to deny it from him.

The android grimaced at that, whining.

His attention was focused on the thick cock right in front of him, the head flushed red and he could tell that the detective was getting close, moans falling from his lips, his breathing growing heavier and heavier and Nines twisted, trying to loosen the man’s grip on him, keeping him at a distance before finally pulling him closer.

“Keep your mouth shut,” the man ordered.

Nines followed, despite wanting to envelop the hard flesh in his mouth.

He felt the cock being dragged across his face and he let out a small moan at the foreign sensation, peering up at the detective with needy eyes, pleading, for the teasing to stop already.

“Look at you, so hungry for me,” the detective gritted out, exhaling heavily, like he could barely control himself.

Nines nodded, not giving a damn about how shameless he was, caught up in the head of the moment.

“Touch yourself for me,” he ordered.

The android’s hands dropped down in between his legs and started stroking himself with urgency, grunting as he pumped himself with need.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I’ve thought about this, too, bending _this_ ass over and taking you in the precinct,” the detective let out a shaky exhale, stroking himself as well, watching Nines as he jerked himself off.

Nines didn’t want to cum like this.

He wanted to be fucked.

His hand dropped from his cock and the detective eyed him with suspicion, curious as to why he stopped touching himself.

“Please, just fuck me,” Nines begged.

The man’s eyes were blown wide and he nodded, patting his lap as if inviting the android to sit on it, despite their noticeable difference in size. He seemed to take notice of Nines’ wariness and laughed, before saying, “You won’t hurt me, I promise. I want you to ride me, sweetheart.”

He made a soft whine at that, just imagining it.

His body quickly followed through, getting up from his knees onto his feet, and cautiously settling himself down in the detective’s lap, feeling their cocks brush against each other.

“So eager,” the man grinned.

“Please,” Nines found himself begging again.

The detective’s fingers dropped down to his puckered hole, circling the tightness before dipping one digit in, pleasantly surprised as he realized that Nines was already wet, and ready to be taken, minimal prep was required.

A soft gasp escaped from Nines’ lips and the man couldn’t resist kissing him, sliding his tongue against Nines as he slid another digit inside his hole, thrusting and listening to the android moan against his lips, cheeks flushed red, dripping wet and needy for him. He moved his fingers again and again, hitting the android’s soft spot, causing Nines to jolt and gasp, wrapping his arms around his neck.

The fingers felt like heaven inside of Nines and once they hit that particular spot, he swore he saw stars.

“Another?” the detective asked.

“Yes, yes, please-“ his lips were captured in a kiss once again and another finger slipped inside of him, his cock rising to attention, twitching against his belly as the fingers increased their pace, hitting that spot again and again.

Just as he’s about to cum, the fingers withdrew and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, being denied his orgasm once more.

“Leaking slick all over me,” the man mused as he held his fingers up, covered in the lubricant, pressing them to the android’s lips, watching as Nines was quick to part his lips, sucking on them, needily.

Gavin could hardly contain himself anymore, watching as the android sucked on his fingers, lavishing the soft flesh with his tongue. Once he pulled his fingers out of the android’s mouth, he reached down and stroked himself, parting the android’s legs and rubbing his cock against the slick entrance, closing his eyes once he heard Nines moan, and in one swift thrust, he buried himself in that tightness.

God, he was so unbelievably tight, and warm.

The detective shuttered, wanting to move already, trying his best to control himself as Nines moaned loudly against him, thrusting his hips down as if saying, “Get a move on!”

He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, grunting as he did so, one hand in the android’s hip while the other was jerking off his cock, listening to the countless moans tumble from his parted lips. 

“H-Harder, please,” the android whimpered.

“You’re the one that’s supposed to be riding my body, sweetheart,” he grunted out, slowing down his thrusts, waiting for Nines to get on with it already.

“Fine, have it your way,” he heard the android murmur under his breath before lifting himself up, nearly off of his cock, before slamming himself down and the detective let out a startled gasp, clearly not expecting that much force from Nines. The android brought a hand around his cock as well, swatting the detective’s hand away and he could feel Nines squeezing him for all he’s worth, tightening down on him.

God, he was going to cum.

“K-Kiss me,” Gavin heard the android whisper and he obliged, kissing the android hungrily while slowly thrusting his hips, his pace quickening as his climax approached closer.

“Fuck, you’re so _good_ for me, Nines,” he growled, taking notice that Nines was jerking himself off faster like he too, was approaching his climax.

His thrusts quickened and he lifted up Nines, changing their positions so that the android was laying down on the bench as he slid inside of him again, moans tumbling from both their lips. Nines looked absolutely gorgeous, jerking himself off with flushed cheeks and wet hair, the water still cooling from his skin. 

“So fucking hot,” Gavin gritted out.

“C-Close,” Nines whimpered.

“G-God, I fucking _love_ you, Nines,” Gavin hissed out, breaking character, shuddering as he finally came, feeling the android’s ass tighten down on him, like he was milking him for all he’s worth.

“I l- _love_ you too,” the android murmured softly as he felt warmth flooding his insides and that was the last straw for him, he came, cum spurting from his cock, landing onto his stomach, his breathing growing heavy as he tried to recover from the intensity of it all.

Gavin watched the android’s expression transform into one of complete bliss, knowing that he was the only one that made Nines feel this good.

“We should get cleaned up, shouldn’t we?” the detective was the first to break the silence that fell between them.

“Shut up and just hold me, Gav,” his boyfriend uttered, his eyes fluttering open, and a small smile curving on those lips.

So he does, wrapping his arms around Nines, holding him tight against him despite where they were, and resting his chin on the android’s shoulder, closing his eyes, smiling.

“Thank you for indulging in my request, Gav.”

“Anytime, Ni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
